


Just Haven't Met You Yet

by loves_fealty



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent is waiting. Written for <a href="http://drabblefix.livejournal.com/">Drabble Fix</a> prompt #47 - colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Haven't Met You Yet

When Emerson Kent was six, Kelly Lawson had stolen all the blue crayons and hidden them in various places around the classroom. On any other day that wouldn’t have bothered him but on that particular day he’d been drawing a picture of a rainbow and honestly, how could you colour in the rest of the sky without a blue crayon? He’d been on the verge of tears when Mr Roberts had made Kelly collect all the crayons she’d pilfered and return them to their rightful place. The next drawing that Emerson did was of Mr Roberts as a super hero.

When Emerson Kent was thirteen, he was a bit of a geek. Well, with a name like Emerson it was kind of to be expected. While waiting for their substitute teacher to arrive, the boys at the back had decided to flick bits of rolled up paper at his head. Unfortunately, with curls like his, they tended to stick. He’d been in the middle of picking them out when Mrs Green had strode into the room and transformed it from anarchy to harmony within minutes. That was the day Emerson fell a little bit in love for the first time.

When Emerson Kent was twenty-five, his frustration with lack of discipline returned whenever his colleagues goofed around. This time his saviour appeared in the form of Joseph Chandler. DI Chandler was everything Kent wanted to be. So what if he wasn’t experienced? He inspired Kent so much it was easy to overlook the lack of practical wisdom and see the potential. When Chandler had stepped out of his sophisticated car wearing a black Savile Row tux to match, he’d taken Kent’s breath away. It was the person he’d been waiting for and this time he knew it was for keeps.


End file.
